Toasted Pages
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: "Hey, what are you reading?" That's how it all started. A bookworm and a dragon. Who would have thought? A Natsu/Levy "NaLe" fluff-fic. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.


It was a crisp autumn morning. The gentle breeze danced through the streets of Magnolia caressing the faces of the town's denizens as they joyfully strolled down the stone paved streets.

Making its way through South Gate Park, the air also tickled the leaves in the tree. Also, carefully moving the ones on the ground that were no longer attached to branches.

At the root of the huge tree in the middle of the park sat Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's resident solid script wizard and avid reader, flipping through the pages of her latest literary escapade. As the azure haired young woman read through each page, she couldn't help but smile.

Whether they history books, maps, or full length novels, Levy always found a certain satisfaction about learning and exploring worlds both inside the book and around her. To her, books offered an insight into how their authors saw the world, and by reading them she gained new perspectives on how she saw the world as well.

Having finished the book she had just started last night, she closed it and stood up. She placed the book back in her satchel. She then stretched her arms over her head, a satisfied smile still painted on her face. "That was great." She said to herself. "A bit confusing at times, and the tone shift in the middle was a bit sudden, but it was still enjoyable." She looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds of the morning. From the chirping birds overhead, to the rustle of the leaves underneath her feet. "I guess I should head to the guild hall now." She said before setting off.

It was just like any other day inside the Fairy Tail guild hall. Nearly all of the members lounged around discussing various topics that ranged from guild gossip, to recent job requests, and in some cases who in the guild was dating; though those particular fires were usually stoked by Mirajane.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu whined loudly, sinking into the bench he was sitting on. "I wanna go on a job already!"

"Can't." Gray retorted, sipping the juice in his mug. "We gotta wait until Lucy and Erza get here."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Erza said she wanted us to do a job together. We haven't been on one as a team since we came back from Tenrou Island." Happy interjected. He was sitting on the table between the two wizards.

"So? Wendy doesn't have to go." Natsu retorted. "I shouldn't have to either."

"But Wendy and Carla went on a job with Gajeel and Pantherlily." Happy said.

"If you wanna tell Erza you don't wanna go then be my guest." Gray said.

Natsu thought of the ice wizard's words, but after running the scenarios in his head about refusing a request from Erza, the dragon slayer quickly backed down from that course of action. "Fine." Natsu huffed.

"Besides, it's still early. They'll probably be here soon." Gray said.

"But I'm sooo bored!" Natsu whined louder.

"Then go bother someone else!" Gray snapped. "Go talk to Mira or something."

"Ok." Natsu said lazily, slinking out from the table and trudging to the bar. He rested his chin on the bar top, his boredom still peaked. He groaned loudly.

"Something bothering you, Natsu?" Mirajane teased with her ever present smile.

"I'm bored." Natsu replied.

"Why not go on a job?" Mirajane suggested.

"Can't." Natsu pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a child. "Gray said we have to wait on Erza and Lucy."

"Oh yes, Erza did tell me about that." Mirajane remembered. "Did you tell her you didn't want to go?"

Natsu shook his head. "I didn't wanna upset her. She might hit me."

Mirajane laughed. "That certainly is a possibility. How about I bring you something to eat? Grilled meat sound good?"

"Ok." Natsu said, his cheeks still puffed out; though he was smiling on the inside. His mood always elevated when food was mentioned.

"Ok, I'll bring it right out." Mirajane smiled before walking back to the kitchen.

Natsu sat on the stool, his arms on the bar top to support his drooping head. He huffed and puffed as he watched the clock next to the bar tick away. Erza and Lucy were still nowhere to be found. He dropped his head, his forehead slamming the bar top, alarming everyone.

"Ow." Natsu groaned, rubbing his now sore forehead.

"Natsu knock off all that racket!" Macao shouted.

"If you're gonna be noisy then go on a job." Wakaba added.

"I can't!" Natsu retorted.

Everyone soon resumed their previous activities and Natsu continued to move around restlessly. Looking around for something to entertain himself, his eyes fell on Levy. She sat two stools down from him, a small smile on her lips as she turned a page in her book. Curious, Natsu walked towards her. Standing behind her, he slowly leaned in, peeking over her shoulder at the medium sized text.

Levy was lost in the world her book set up for her until she felt a warm breath brush continuously over her shoulder, lightly ruffling her pages. Confused, she pulled back and looked over her shoulder to see a head of pink hair.

"Natsu!" She yelped. "W-what are you doing?"

"I was trying to read." Natsu replied, slightly irritated.

"You know reading over someone's shoulder is rude, right?" Levy asked rhetorically.

"Really? I don't really read so I didn't know." Natsu said. "Although that does explain why Lucy gets mad when I look at her book." He mumbled under his breath. "What are you reading?"

"Oh this? It's a book I bought in Hargeon a couple of days ago." Levy said with a small hint of pride. "It's about a boy who goes on a journey to look for his father after his mother dies of an illness. Only 50 copies were published. It's a really rare book."

"Does it have dragons in it?" Natsu asked.

Levy sat back in slight surprise at the sudden question. "Um n-no." she replied.

"Does it have explosions?"

"I…don't think so." Levy shook her head.

"Does it have fighting at least?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrow. His interest was rapidly fading.

"Sort of." Levy answered. "But it's more internal than external."

Natsu looked at the learned wizard quizzically.

"It means he fights himself." She elaborated.

"Really?!" Natsu piped up. "Like he has a lookalike or a clone or something?"

"No, I mean he fights with his emotions and growth as a person."

"Oh." Natsu said deadpan. "That sounds boring."

"I don't think so." Levy said, slightly offended.

"Natsu!" Mirajane called. "The food is done!"

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed. "See ya later, Levy." Natsu smiled before walking back to his stool.

"Bye." Levy replied a bit sullen. Once Natsu was gone she resumed reading her book, but she soon found herself unable to focus. She knew Natsu didn't mean anything by his comment, but she couldn't help but take it a tad personal. Despite seeing everyone in Fairy Tail as a friend, Levy did at times feel ostracized by being one of the few who regularly read books. As well as being the only one who spent any extended time in the guild's library.

She knew Erza read, but romance books weren't really Levy's preference, especially not the ones Erza was partial to. Mirajane was another well-read wizard, but her literary resources mostly stretched to either cook books, or the same books Erza read. Juvia mostly flipped through books containing what she dubbed "boys-love". Cana dove mostly into drink recipes and surprisingly horror novels. Laki's taste were more into art books and classic literature, the latter of which Levy dabbled in from time to time. Bisca tickled her literary fancies with gun catalogs and animal magazines. Jet and Droy tried to read one of Levy's books before but were quickly turned off by the dense metaphors and meanings, and that was from the easiest book in Levy's collection. Mostly the only people she talked to about books were Lucy and Freed since they had similar tastes in literature as her.

"So what are you going to do?" Levy's ears caught the cadence of a familiar voice.

"I don't know." Another familiar voice sighed. "He seems like a nice guy, and I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

Sure enough, in walked Lucy and Erza.

"Dere you aw!" Natsu shouted, his mouth full of meat.

"Natsu don't talk with your mouth full." Erza scolded.

"So-"Natsu swallowed. "Sorry. But you guys are finally here. Now we can go on a job!"

"Yeah and Natsu will stop whining like a baby." Gray smirked.

"You tryna pick a fight?" Natsu retorted, his meal having refueled his energy.

"Not really, but since you're offering." Gray stood up, walking towards the dragon slayer. The two pressed their foreheads together.

"Now, now you two." Mirajane said trying to calm them.

"Stop now." Erza ordered walking towards the two.

"Hey, Levy." Lucy smiled, walking to the script wizard.

"Hey, Lu." Levy replied with a smile of her own. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Just another day."

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation when you and Erza came in." Levy smirked mischievously.

"Oh…you did?" Lucy looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"Who is he?" Levy prodded, poking Lucy's arm.

"This guy who lives in the building next to me." Lucy sighed, she knew hiding anything from Levy was a waste of time. "We shop at the same market."

"Oh, did he ask you out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to go?"

"What?" Lucy shrieked. "No, I mean yeah he's kinda cute but I barely know him."

"That's what dates are for right?" Levy retorted.

Lucy looked down, her face growing redder. "Yeah but still…" she looked at Levy's hand, seeing the clutched book as an opportunity to change the subject. "Hey, is that the book you bought in Hargeon?" Lucy said quickly.

"This?" Levy raised her hand to look at the book. "It is." She smiled.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, her mission had been successful.

"You wanna read it when I finish?" Levy asked.

"Sure." Lucy smiled with a nod.

"So how's your novel coming along?"

"Fine, but I keep getting stuck at the climax…" Lucy began.

"You wanna say that again, frosty?" Natsu challenged Gray.

"Sure, clearly you have too much stupid in your ears." Gray retorted. "I said you whine like a baby. Which when you think about it is an insult to babies."

"That does it!" Natsu yelled, pulling back his fist.

"Bring it, dorkmander!" Gray followed suit.

"I said stop!" Erza commanded, but it was too late, the brawl had already begun.

Natsu and Gray struck one another hard on the cheek before resorting to magic. Bursts of fire and ice shot in all directions, quickly flaring and melting away as the two exchanged blows. After a couple of minutes Erza grabbed Gray by the underwear, the ice wizard having predictably stripped, and pulled him back. Natsu smirked at his foe.

"Now you can't move." He said a fireball in his hand.

"Natsu, don't you dare." Erza glared, but Natsu obliged, throwing the ball.

Erza and Gray ducked, but to their horror the ball was headed towards Levy.

"Oh crap!" Natsu shouted.

Mirajane gasped. "Levy, look out!"

Lucy and Levy looked head on at the fireball, both of them screaming in fear. Without thinking, Levy held up her book, using it as a shield. The fire made contact, causing Levy to instantly drop the book as her hands heated up. She looked at the ground sadly as her book turned to ashes before the fire fizzled out.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted. "Are you alright?!"

Levy gave no response.

"Levy!" Lucy shook her.

"Huh? Lu?" Levy muttered, looking at the blonde.

"Are you ok?" Mirajane asked, walking over to the two girls.

"Y-yeah." Levy answered. "I'm fine."

"Look at your hands." Lucy said grabbing them. There were slight burn marks on Levy's fingers and palms.

"Thankfully it's not too serious." Mirajane sighed in relief. "Kinana, can you bring the first aid kit?"

"Ok." The purple haired barmaid nodded before going to the back.

"Do you see what happens when you fool around in the guild hall?" Erza angrily asked Natsu, who she had captured right after he let go of his fireball. Fortunately for the dragon slayer he was too unconscious to offer a rebuttal.

"Don't worry, Erza. I'm fine." Levy reassured. "I know Natsu didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, but he should still feel bad." Lucy said.

"We can worry about that when he wakes up." Mirajane smiled. "For now let's treat those burns."

"Here you go." Kinana said having brought the kit.

"Thank you, Kinana." Mirajane said, taking the kit. "Let me see your hands, Levy."

Levy placed them on the bar top. Mirajane quickly treated the wounds, and while Levy felt her hands stinging, her real pain lie on the floor in a pile of black ash. Her rare book was gone, scorched at the hands of a careless Natsu. While she was sad, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him.

"There." Mirajane said after having finished wrapping Levy's hands. "That's all for now. We can ask Wendy to fully heal them when she returns from her job. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Levy nodded with a smile. "Really."

"I'm sorry about your book, Levy." Lucy apologized.

"It's ok." Levy said. "I'll just go back to Hargeon and see if they have another copy."

"By yourself?" Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head. "I'm sure Jet and Droy will tag along."

"Actually." Erza interjected. "I have a better idea." She looked down at the unconscious Natsu.

…

The next day Natsu walked to the guild hall with a rather confused look on his face and a throbbing pain in his head. He remembered nothing after throwing his fireball at Gray the previous day, but he somehow woke up at home the next morning. Happy told him that Erza brought him home, but the exceed refused to give details about everything in between. The only info he was given was come to the guild hall prepared to work.

Natsu arrived at the guild hall. Upon opening the doors he was surprised, and frightened, to see Erza standing in the doorway. She looked as if she was waiting for him.

"Good, you're finally here." Erza grinned. "Come on, we're just about to leave."

"We're going on a job today?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza nodded.

"Alright!" he shouted happily.

He walked to the table where the rest of his friends were, still beaming. "So what's the job?"

"We're going to stop a dark guild from robbing a wealthy business man in Oak Town." Erza answered. "The dark guild is really strong so it's been labeled an S-Class quest."

"Really? S-Class?! That sounds awesome."

"Indeed." Erza nodded. "The four of us should be able to handle it relatively well."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded with a grin. "That-wait, four?"

Erza nodded again.

"We're leaving Lucy behind?" Natsu pointed at the blonde.

"Why did you single me out?!" Lucy shouted.

"No." Erza shook her head.

"Gray?" he pointed at the ice wizard next.

Erza shook her head again. "Nope, not Gray."

He pointed up at Happy who was floating above him. Erza once again shook her head. Natsu pondered the options in his head before his eyes opened in realization. "You're going let us go on an S-Class quest alone, Erza?!" he shouted.

Erza sighed.

"You're the one being left behind, idiot." Gray said.

"What?" Natsu said in disbelief. He looked back at Erza.

"What Gray says is true, Natsu. You're not coming with us." Erza said.

Natsu's heart sank. "But why?"

"Did you already forget yesterday's incident?" Erza asked.

"But Gray started it." Natsu pointed.

"Gray has already been punished." Erza said. "You on the other hand still have sins to atone for."

"But…"

"Don't worry." Erza said. "Just because you're staying here, that doesn't mean you'll be doing nothing."

Hearing her cue, Levy stepped up to Natsu and the others, a smile on her face.

"You're going on a job with Levy." Erza said.

"What kind of job?" Natsu asked, still hopeful that he'll get to fight some bad guys.

"You're going to Hargeon with her to purchase a book. The book you callously destroyed yesterday."

"What?" Natsu said. "That's so lame! I don't get to fight anyone."

"It isn't about fighting." Erza said. "It's about making up for a mistake you made. You made this mess, so it's you're responsibility to fix it."

"Yeah, but…" Natsu began to protest.

"Natsu." Erza glared, shutting up the dragon slayer. "You're going. Is that understood?"

Natsu gulped loudly and nodded. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good." Erza smiled. "We'll be on our way now." Erza and the others walked past Natsu and Levy, heading towards the door.

"See ya, Natsu!" Happy said. "Make sure you protect Levy."

"Bye, Levy." Lucy waved. "Have a safe trip."

"Try and keep Natsu out of trouble." Gray smirked, much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Be on your best behavior, Natsu." Erza said, but it sounded more like a warning. "We should be back in a couple of days."

Once the group left, Natsu and Levy stood in the middle of the guild hall. Levy was mostly indifferent to the affair, she would have went no matter her companion. Natsu on the other hand was crest fallen. It was nothing against Levy, but he would much rather fight a dark guild or even sit around bored than go book shopping.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Levy asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed. "Let's go."

…

The two headed out of the guild hall an hour later, Natsu having to return home to get more things for the job. Levy waited on him, anxiously wishing for the clock on the wall to stop ticking. They were going to miss the train if they waited any longer.

Once Natsu had returned he and Levy set out on their job. They jogged to the station. Natsu nearly broke into a run but he slowed down for Levy's sake.

"We're almost there!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the station.

"Y-yeah!" Levy said, nearly out of breath.

They reached the station, heading straight for the ticket booth.

"T-two tickets for the train to Hargeon…please." Natsu said hesitantly, his hatred of transportation kicking in before he even boarded.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Natsu." The attendant said. "That train left five minutes ago."

"What?!" Levy exclaimed moving in front of Natsu. "When does the next one arrive?"

"Not until tomorrow I'm afraid." The attendant scratched behind his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault." Levy said.

"Yeah, no sweat. We'll just walk there, right, Levy?" he looked at his companion with a grin.

"S-sure." Levy smiled back.

"Are you sure?" the attendant asked. "It takes about a day and a half to get to Hargeon on foot."

"Yeah, we're sure." Natsu answered. "Trains suck anyway. Come on, Levy." Natsu walked out of the station, Levy reluctantly following behind him as they reentered the streets of Magnolia.

As they came upon East Forest, Levy was beginning to have second thoughts about she and Natsu's current course of action. Sure she wanted to make it to Hargeon as soon as possible, but walking was not the most optimal solution.

"Natsu." Levy spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get to Hargeon from here?" Levy asked.

Natsu looked back at her with a smile. "Nope, not a clue."

Levy sighed. "Of course you don't." she said under her breath. "Stop for a minute, ok?"

Natsu complied and stopped in his tracks. He turned around, seeing Levy fumbling around in her backpack. "What're you looking for?" he asked.

"Here we go." Levy said low, grabbing something in her bag. "This." She pulled out a long piece of paper that was tri-folded. She opened it up, revealing a map.

"Whoa, you sure come prepared, Levy." Natsu said amazed.

"Well it helps to always know where you're going." Levy smiled. She pointed at Magnolia on the map. "We are here, give or take a couple of miles. Hargeon…" she moved her finger left across the map until she found the city. "Is here. If we cut through this forest here-"she circled the landmark with her finger. "We should cut a few hours off our time. Although we'll end up pretty far from the market district where the shop is located."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Let's get going." He resumed his walk, this time going the direction Levy suggested.

"Wait up, Natsu!" Levy shouted after him, quickly putting the map back into her bag as ran to catch up.

…

Erza and the others disembarked the train from Oak Town. All of them were somewhat anxious about the job, but not for the reason they were supposed to be.

"I hope Natsu's doing ok." Happy said.

"I'm more worried about Levy." Gray said. "Who knows what kind of trouble that guy will get her in."

"I know." Lucy fretted. "Why did you send Natsu with her, Erza?" the blonde asked. "Why not Gray?"

"This could be an enlightening experience for Natsu." Erza said as the group walked through Oak Town. "As far as I know he and Levy have never worked together before. it'll be good for him to go on a job with someone of Levy's skill. I also thought that it would give Levy a chance to loosen up some, she's been so rigid since Tenrou Island."

"Maybe you should have sent her with Gajeel instead." Lucy suggested.

"Really?" Erza said. "Why is that?"

Lucy, Gray, and Happy sweat dropped. _Does she really not know?_ They thought in unison.

"The client's home is just around this corner." Erza pointed.

…

"Hurry up, Levy!" Natsu shouted from atop a hill in the forest. "We're losing daylight!"

"Wait, Natsu." Levy huffed as she trudged up the steep hill behind him. "Not all of us are as nature savvy as you."

"Savvy?" Natsu repeated.

"It means to know something." Levy answered as she reached him.

"Oh. Here." Natsu said reaching his hand down to her with a smile. "You gotta see this."

"Oh, thank you." Levy said as she grabbed his hand.

Natsu pulled Levy up, helping her to her feet until she was level on the hill. "What did you want me to see…?" Levy trailed off when she looked out from on high.

Outstretched before her was the entire forest she and Natsu were walking through. The treetops stood bathed in a golden brown light due to the orange glow of the setting sun. The birds chirping overhead as they flew majestically through the air. She felt like she was on top of the world. It was the one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"Come on." Natsu smiled, suddenly grabbing Levy's arm and pulling her close. "We should find a place to set up camp."

"Huh?" Levy said, wide eyed, as Natsu held her bridal style. Levy began to blush as she looked up at the dragon slayer. "What are you doing?" She turned her head and looked down the slopping hill. Her heart began to pound, her eyes widening in terror. She looked back at Natsu her face, completely white. "No, Natsu…"

Natsu looked down at her with an excited smile. "Hold on tight." He told her before stepping forward.

"Natsu!" Levy shrieked as the dragon slayer suddenly dropped and they both slid down the hill. She gripped his vest tightly, burying her face in his chest as she shrieked in terror.

Natsu on the other hand was smiling confidently as he snaked and surfed through the various trees and bushes on his way down the steep hill. He made it to the bottom, taking a few extra steps to slow his momentum and come to a complete stop. "That was awesome." He smiled. He looked down at a frightened Levy, her body still shaking as he held her in his arms. "It's over." He told her.

"What? We're alive." Levy said as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Natsu smiling at her. Realizing her hand's position on his body she quickly jumped out of his arms and turned away from him. Her face completely red from embarrassment.

"Fun, right?" Natsu asked, his adrenaline still high.

Levy's heart was still racing, but not for the same reason Natsu's was. She turned around, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Fun?!" she shouted. "You could have killed us! Are you crazy?!"

"Sorry about that." Natsu grinned apologetically.

Levy turned away from him again, still annoyed. "Let's just hurry and find a place to stop before it gets dark."

"Ok." Natsu said. _Man, she can get really angry when she wants._ He smiled.

After a few more hours of walking the unlikely pair found a small clearing to settle down for the night. Levy, always prepared, set up a small tent while Natsu started a fire to cook the food he had in his bag. In fact it was the food was pretty much the only thing he had in his bag.

"Is that all you brought?" Levy asked, watching him turn a pig's leg over the fire.

"Yeah, what else would I bring?" Natsu asked, holding out a piece of chicken towards her.

"Maybe a blanket or something to sleep on." Levy chuckled. She reached for the chicken that Natsu handed her. "Thank you."

"Nah." Natsu said, taking a bite out of his own meal. "I like sleeping in the grass."

"What about the animals?" Levy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't really bother me. Besides…" he took another bite of pig. "I could justh burn them a bit wif my magic." He said through chews.

"Well yeah. I never thought of that." Levy giggled before taking another bite of chicken.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, eating their respective dinners. While neither one of them had problems with the other, their situation was still more than a little awkward. Forced together for a job that could have easily been done by one person. Levy even lamented on the fact that she would have been finishing her book at home already if Natsu hadn't made them miss the train. Despite this, the pair seemed to get along for the most part so far.

Natsu looked at Levy's hands as she ate. They were still wrapped with gauze, although not as much as yesterday thanks to Wendy's healing magic. He felt a tighness in his gut. "I'm sorry I burned you." he apologized.

"Hmm?" Levy muttered before looking at her hands. "Oh this? Don't worry about it." she smiled. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Natsu said. "I destroyed your book too."

"It's ok. It was an accident. I forgive you, so you don't have to feel bad."

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"You're welcome." Levy returned. "So…" Levy began. "I've been meaning to ask. What's the deal with you and Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his mouth still full.

"You know what I mean." Levy grinned.

Natsu swallowed his food and shook his head. "Not really."

Levy sighed. _I forgot how clueless he is._ "I mean do you like her?"

"Yeah." Natsu answered plainly.

"Really?" Levy gasped with widened eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends and we're on the same team."

Levy's excitement slowly petered out. Wait. She thought. I don't think he knows what I mean. "Do you like, Erza?" Levy asked trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Yeah."

"Happy?"

"Of course."

"Gray?"

"I don't hate him…much"

Levy sighed heavily as her shoulders dropped. _I should have known he meant as a friend._ Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She smirked mischievously. _Let's try this one. _"Do you like Lisanna?" Levy asked.

"W-what?!" Natsu shouted, almost choking on his food. "Where did that come from?!"

"Nowhere." Levy lied. "You two have been joined at the hip since we were kids. It only makes sense that you would like one another." _I knew it!_ Levy shouted internally. _He just needed the right person._

"That doesn't mean anything." Natsu said looking away a blush on his cheeks. "She just followed me all the time. It was annoying."

"That's what all boys say about the girl they like." Levy teased.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Gajeel?" Natsu countered.

"What about me and Gajeel?" It was now Levy's turn to blush.

"You two hang around each other every day at the guild. What's up with that?"

"Nothing's 'up with that'." Levy retorted. "Gajeel doesn't have many friends at the guild. I'm just being nice."

"That's not what Mira says." Natsu grinned.

"What did she say?!" Levy shrieked.

"She said you guys hang around each other because you're in love."

"We are not!" Levy shouted standing up, her cheeks growing redder. She realized her position and sat back down on her log. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's ok." Natsu laughed. "I've never seen you so fired up before. It's kinda nice."

"Nice?" Levy looked at the smiling dragon slayer.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "I've never talked to you this long before. So it's kinda cool to see you like this."

"Thank you." Levy smiled. "No one's ever really said that about me before."

"You're welcome." Natsu said.

…

The next day the two continued their journey through the forest. Levy followed behind Natsu as they crossed though numerous trees and shrubs. The longer they walked and talked the more comfortable Levy found herself around Natsu. He had his own way of seeing and doing things. His philosophy on life was much more free spirited than the solid script wizard's more polite and controlled one. She likened it to Gajeel's, but Natsu's personality was much more open and inviting than the moody Iron Dragon's.

"Hey, Levy." Natsu began. "Why do you like books so much?"

"I don't know." Levy answered. No one had ever asked her that question before. "I just do I guess. They let you explore all kinds of worlds and meet all kinds of people just by telling stories. Do you not like books, Natsu?"

"It's not that I don't like them." Natsu said as he moved a branch from in front of his face. "I just kind of find them boring. I mean I like to see stuff and meet people on my own. If I look at a book too long, I get sleepy."

"Igneel taught you to how read, right?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "But he only taught me basic stuff like names of people, places, and foods. Erza taught me everything else."

"I bet that was an interesting lesson." Levy smiled.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned. "She was really strict and really scary."

"I can imagine." Levy laughed.

…

"Achoo!" Erza sneezed before dodging a beam of fire. She dashed forward in her flight armor, taking out a group of dark wizards. "Hopefully I'm not coming down with a cold." She said to herself before re-quipping into her thunder empress armor and taking off again.

…

"So, do you really not like Lisanna anymore?" Levy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu blushed. He was obviously still embarrassed about the subject. "Things got weird when she came back from Edolas."

"Weird how?" Levy prodded.

"Things just feel different. I mean we're still friends, but not like we used to be. I can't explain it."

"I see." Levy said. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again."

"It's fine." Natsu replied. "What about you and Gajeel?"

"Well to be honest." Levy looked down with a sad smile. "I don't know. I think I like him, but I don't think he notices me most of the time. Even when he does I feel like I just annoy him."

"That guy can be pretty annoying too." Natsu said.

"Tell me about it." Levy smiled. "I guess you and I are kindred spirits in the love category, Natsu."

"You use a lot of big words." Natsu commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Levy apologized again.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu smiled. "Erza keeps telling me to learn new things anyway."

"Well then, if you need a lesson. Just let me know." Levy offered.

"Will do." Natsu said.

Soon the pair arrived in Hargeon.

"We finally made it!" Natsu shouted, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah." Levy nodded. "It looks like we ended up downtown." Levy observed as she and Natsu walked into the city. "I think the marketplace is down this road." Levy pointed to the left.

"Lead the way." Natsu said.

Natsu and Levy continued to walk through the streets of the marketplace until they came upon a small book shop tucked away at the edge of the corner. One would have missed it if they weren't looking for it.

"This place is so small." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but it has a ton of books." Levy smiled. "Come on, let's go in." she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

Natsu was amazed when he stepped inside the store. It was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Bookshelves lined the wall as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa." Natsu muttered as he walked down the aisles.

It wasn't as big as the guild's library by a long shot, but the dragon slayer still found himself oddly captivated by the number of tomes. Big books, small books, all were categorized by their genre. He looked towards the back of the store, finding himself in the history section. He scanned through all the titles on the spines, his eyes widening when he saw what he didn't even know what he was looking for.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the front counter of the store.

"Keep your voice down, Natsu." Levy scolded, the book she was looking for cradled in her arms. "We're not the only people in here."

"Sorry." Natsu apologized in a whisper. He looked around, seeing all of the other patrons in the store glaring at him. He scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh.

"What were you yelling about?" Levy asked.

"I found this book. I think I want it." He held the book up so Levy could see it.

"Dragons: The Miracles in the Skies." Levy read the title aloud. "That looks like book you would be interested in." she smiled. She took the book from him and put it on the counter along with hers. "We'll take these two." She said to the cashier.

"Alright that'll be 7500 jewel." The cashier said.

"Wait, Levy…" Natsu began. "You don't have to-"

Levy reached into her satchel. "Here you go." She said as she handed the cashier the money.

"Out of 8000." The cashier said taking the money. He placed it in the cash register and Levy her change and her books. "And here you are." He smiled.

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"Come and see us again." The cashier bowed.

"Come on, Natsu." Levy said as she walked out of the store.

"Right." Natsu said following behind her.

"I got lucky." She said as she looked at her book. "This was the last one they had." She turned to face Natsu. "Here." Levy smiled as she handed Natsu his book.

"Thanks. You know you didn't have to buy this for me." Natsu said, taking the book.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for coming with me." Levy smiled.

"Oh, ok." Natsu said.

The two walked into the middle of the marketplace, their eyes wandering as they watched all of the people walk about them. "Did you wanna catch the train back to Magnolia?" Natsu asked. Despite his hate for transportation, he wanted to put his impromptu partner's comfort in front of his own.

"No, not really. Let's walk back. The long way this time." Levy looked back at him with a wide smile.

"Ok." Natsu nodded with a wide smile of his own.

…

A few days after they returned from their job, things went back to normal. Natsu went on jobs with his team, and Levy resumed her normal time reading her books and going on occasional jobs with Shadow Gear. While Levy knew that this might happen, she was still slightly saddened by it. Although she couldn't really tell why.

Lost inside another book, Levy barely noticed the shadow slowly began looming over her. A small smirk crossed her lips as she turned around and looked up. "Hi, Natsu." she said.

"Hey, Levy." Natsu smiled. He leaned over, looking at her book. "Reading another new book?"

"Yeah." Levy nodded.

"What happened with that other one?"

"I didn't really like it." She answered. "It got a bit too full of itself near the end."

"Oh." Natsu said.

Levy smiled, she knew he had no idea what she was talking about, but she chose not to call him out on it. "Did you like the book you picked out?"

"Not really." Natsu sighed. He sat down next to Levy. Their proximity causing the azure haired maiden to blush slightly. "I don't think that guy has ever seen a dragon before." Natsu complained. "Igneel never did half of that stuff that book said."

"Well Igneel's not the only dragon out there." Levy chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu said. He leaned in to Levy, causing her to blush even harder. "What you reading?"

"A-a book about a man and his journey to catch a supposed legendary fish." Levy said.

"I bet Happy would like this book then." Natsu laughed.

"Maybe." Levy said.

"What's that word say?" Natsu asked, pointing at the page Levy was currently on.

"Translucent." Levy answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means-"Levy stopped speaking when she turned her head. Natsu was staring directly at her, his eyes wide with curiosity and wonder as he waited on her answer. It unnerved her a bit, but not in a bad way. She blushed harder, gulping loudly before speaking again. "It means clear."

"Then why didn't they just write that instead of the hard word?" Natsu asked annoyed. He turned his attention back to the book.

Levy smiled softly at his innocence. "Because that would be too boring, I think. They're trying to create an atmosphere using more complicated words. It's supposed to intrigue you and challenge you into reading more."

"That might be a tough challenge for me then." Natsu said.

"Giving up already?" Levy teased.

"Never." Natsu answered determined. "I can beat this guy."

"You can't fight a book, Natsu." Levy giggled. " Do you want to read this with me?"

"Sure." Natsu nodded.

The two began to reading Levy's book. The blue haired girl read through the pages much faster than Natsu, but she decided to hold the pages until he was done. Even though he struggled with most of the words, Levy found Natsu's commitment and determination endearing. So she had no qualms with helping him pronounce and define them.

"Hey, Levy…" Natsu began.

"Yeah?" Levy answered as she flipped the next page.

"Can you take me to that book shop again? I want to buy another book."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yeah s-sure." She said before smiling at him. "Just tell me when."

…

**Another quick one-shot to keep my mind fresh. I decided to do another lesser known pairing just to see if I could make something out of it. Oddly enough this fic's idea burst into my head while looking at some GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) pics on deviantart lol. Still don't know how i transitioned from that to her and Natsu but I think I managed to make it work for the most part. Admittedly it was hard seeing as how Levy and Natsu don't have much dialogue between them, if any, so I had to improvise based on personalities.**

**I know it's not as blatant as my other fics that there is a romance here, but I tried to leave it subtle enough where one could see something more concrete form later.**

**But anyways, let me know if I did a good job or not by leaving a review for me. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
